


Lover

by Satan_boy69



Series: One shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a song, Canon Universe, Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tugs at the heartstrings, this was a spure of the moment story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_boy69/pseuds/Satan_boy69
Summary: Eren and Levi are losing the battle against the titans, They're the only ones left at their post, miles away from the main city. Then they receive the dire news- They're surrounded and it looks like there's no way out of it.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song Lover by Truslow   
> It's a sad song, and when I heard it, I just needed to get this conversation and situation out of my gut.   
> You should listen to the song before reading to grasp the full emotion behind this scene

War is a funny thing. When it's not present, it is forgotten, and even in the midst of knowing it exists just outside your door, most would rather pretend it isn't there than face the truth. 

I looked up at the moon, full tonight, as it glowed down on me with it's cold touch. The wind danced through my hair as I looked over across the land that was once full of troops practicing, horses galloping around in their pens, and young, new recruits being scolded for trying to pick up girl soldiers with love notes, and raunchy pick up lines. Both equally inappropriate. 

I smiled softly as the inevitable truth settled in as a gut feeling first, and then as spoken proof. 

"Eren." I didn't need to look to know to who that silky deep voice belonged to. " Eren, i just got word from Erwin. It looks like they've abandoned this post, and as much as he would send as many troops, he can't. Zacharias has framed it a suicide mission. It looks like no one is coming this time." The gut feeling turned into a pit in my stomach. 

I turned to face my bearer of bad news. "I know, Levi." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but soon returned to their former position, and I assumed he must have let the wonder go. 

"Do you regret anything?" He asked as he joined me in looking out from our position atop the roof, onto the barren fields in front of us.

I looked down as I thought about his question. "I don't know. I'm jealous of those who are safe, not knowing they're titans closing in on them and their final hours are soon. But… I don't regret the decisions I made that led me to this point." He only hummed as he leaned back to lay on his back and look up at the stars. I followed suit. 

"Is there anyone you're leaving behind?" Tears perked at the tips of my eyes as memories flashed into my mind. 

"No, My parents died a long time ago, and with Mikasa and Armin gone. There's not many people who I was close with."

He hummed again, but this time added "glad to know you'll be a dick till the end." I looked over and saw a small smile on the corner of his mouth, and copied with a smile of my own. 

"Except you, but you know that ass hole." I chuckled and scooted closer to him, laying my head on his chest. The feeling of his warm embrace, I was sad that would be gone. 

We had started secretly dating about a year ago, and it was difficult, but we managed. I was scared to say it, but I think.. I loved him. I would definitely miss him when it was all over. 

"I love you Eren." My heart stopped for a second. I leaned up and looked at him. His steel grey eyes full of unsaid emotion. 

"Levi, i love you too." I could see the relief in his eyes when I finally said those words. My gaze flicked between his lips and those vast seas of emotion. I leaned down and connected our lips. We both could hear the roars of the titans echoing in the background as they got closer to us. 

When I leaned back up and opened my eyes I could see a light trail of wetness running down his cheeks. Though he'll never admit it, I knew he cried when no one was looking. I placed my hand on the side of his face, tubing my thumb against his soft skin. 

"You know you could probably make it, if you leave now." I shook my head, tears flowing freely. 

"If I go you're coming with me." I said through the tears. 

"Eren, I'm injured, it took everything I had to just get up here to be with you, I would just slow you down. 

I shook my head and yelled "No! I'm not leaving you! I-i love you levi. I would rather die here with you, then live without you in my world." He reached up to wipe away my tears. 

He accepted that he was staying, against his own wishes. Although I think deep down he was appreciative of my staying by his side. And we spent our last few hours talking about what our life after the military would have been together. I wish I could say that somehow we made it out, that Levi was miraculously healed, or Erwjn went against his superiors orders and came anyway. But this isn't a fairytale. The titans came, and our deaths we're swift, but I know we'll meet again. In another life, I will find my levi, and live the life we never had a chance for in this world.


End file.
